sun and moon
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: another installemnt in the rebirth series
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, here we are with another installment in the Rebirth series. This section will be called Sun and moon. If you haven't heard that song before, it's from the play "Miss Saigon." I saw it and fell in love with it. I planned a Twilight story based on it but I don't know if I want to post it. So yeah, this song is the lead's Kim and Chris singing, the song is amazing. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as the previous installments. For Grant, imagine Steven Strait. **

**Disclaimers: everyone knows that I do not own Twilight or Miss Saigon. Just to be clear on that issue. **

The wedding was in two hours and the groom was no where to be found. Alice and Rosalie had decided to check in town for their M.I.A. brother while Carlisle and Jasper checked the forest. Esme and Jacob had stayed behind. Jacob crying more than Esme was.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jacob sobbed into Esme's blouse. She patted his head.

''Of course you didn't sweetheart. Edward is just nervous is all." She assured him.

"Yes, I'm just nervous." A smooth velvet voice spoke. Jacob and Esme looked up to see Edward standing in the door frame of his room, he crossed the room and sat next to Jake, Esme getting up and leaving the room. Edward took Jacob's hand into his own and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I left like that. It's just that I have waited so long to meet some one like you and now that I have and we are getting married, it's just, what If I mess everything up?" Edward said. Jacob looked at his soon to be husband and smiled.

"Listen you won't. And even if you do, we'll make them together. In a few hours we will be one and we will share everything." Jacob kissed Edward on the cheek just as Alice came rounding the door.

"Hey, you can't see the groom before the wedding." She yelled at Edward. She grabbed Edward's hands and pushed him out of the room. Jacob stayed there alone; he looked in the mirror and smiled. Soon he would be a Cullen. The wedding wasn't a big one, the Cullens were there, and Jessica and mike had flown up for the wedding. Jacob knew that any of the members or his father would come but when he was greeted by Seth the days before, he was happy. At least someone was still his friend. The wedding was gorgeous. Alice had clearly decorated. Everything was white, even the two grooms had to wear white. Carlisle, who shocked everyone, said that he was an ordained minister as well. He was the one that performed the ceremony beautifully. If Vampires could cry, Alice and Esme would be right now. After the wedding, the reception was equally as luxurious as the wedding. All the food was done by Esme who could pass as a gourmet cook. Jessica was in the corner of the house with Rosalie talking fashion while Emmett and Mike sat idly by talking sports. Jacob was with his new husband outside on the patio talking about their future together. There was a rustle in the bushes. Edward was the main one to investigate the noise. He told Edward to wait while he went further in the bushes. He returned minutes later holding a very round the bend looking Bella.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I wanted to ruin your wedding. This should be me Jake, not you." She yelled. Edward had such a firm grip on her that it looked as though he could break her arm if he did.

"Edward, let her go." He said. Edward gave him a look. "Well, loosen your grip on her at least." He did and Jake could see a little color coming back to Bella's arm.

"You should leave." Edward spoke; his voice was so harsh that even Jake looked at him as though he had never seen that side of him.

"No, not till you say that you want me back." She said. Edward just chuckled.

"I will never want you want you back." He said. He released Bella and went over to Jacob and grabbed his hand.

"Well, I think that you might find that different when you see my guest."

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked.

Bella just smiled and a few seconds later out appeared Grant. Jacob could hardly breath, he couldn't believe this.

"Grant, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, is that any way to treat me? I mean, could I at least get a hello?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Edward said; his grip had suddenly tightened around Jacob's arm.

"Jakey hasn't told you about me?" he chuckled. "Well, I'm disappointed. You see, I am Jakey Poos first love."

"His what?"

"We met when he were in the fifth grade. I was his baby sitter I also was in high school at the time, a ninth grader. I was his first kiss when he was in seventh grade and his first lover in ninth grade. And according to his father, he never truly has gotten over me. So to know that he has gotten married, I had to stop by and give my salutations." He said. "Congratulations my dear Jake." He moved towards Jake and Edward moved him behind him.

That's gross, he was fourteen when you and he had sex, and you were eighteen. How could you take advantage of him like that? I think that it's time for you to go." Edward said. He pushed Jake towards the inside of the house but Grant had moved in front of the door. They hadn't realized how he could move that fast until Edward read his mind. Grant was the Alpha wolf of the Sino tribe and that Jake and he were to wed when Jake transformed.

"Jake, my dear Jake. Do you not remember when we were younger? You loved me and I loved you. What happened to us?" he asked.

"You moved away and then I fell in love with him." Jake motioned towards Edward.

"Yes, but according to Bella, you stole him from her. And I see it that he stole you from me. So if you would, we should leave." He extended an arm to Jake who pushed it away.

"No, I love him. He's my husband now and that pact was made only when I was going to turn into a wolf."

"Yes, as I recall as well, any vampire that turns a human breaks the treaty. Edward, I believe that you have broken the treaty. Jake, your father and the entire Quileute council will be furious if they find out about this, this abomination and let me take you back, they can't find us where I want to take you. We shall be wed. Is that ok with you?"

"I'm not going back Grant. If the council and my father finds out then come after me then they just come. They can do what ever they want to me. I am not going to marry you."

"Jake, let's not argue about this. I was your first lover. I was the first person you ever loved. Remember that night when we decided to first have sex? It was after the ninth grade dance, we were under the bleachers, that's where you wanted it but I told you that we had to make it special."

"And so we went back to your apartment that you and your roommate had."

"And that was the first time I had ever loved someone like you. That was the first time that you told me that you loved me."

"Yeah and then you left me four weeks later."

"I had to Jake. The change was occurring in me and I couldn't let you see me like that."

"I would have been fine. I would have understood if you would have explained it to me."

"I couldn't, your dad said not to let you know anything about the change until it was time."

"So, what? You left me to protect me?"

"Yes, I never wanted to hurt you. I had to do what I had to do." Grant had moved closer to Jake now. Edward still had a grip on him, making sure that he didn't come too close to him. "I still love you Jake, and I hope that you still feel that way."

"Grant, I can't. I'm married now to a really great guy and we love eachother more than anything in the cosmos." Jake said as he bought Edward's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I will always love him and just because you are back in my life, I will not stop loving him."

"I wish you hadn't said that Jake." Grant transformed into a wolf and sent out a call to the other wolves. With in seconds they were in the back yard. There were at least four of them, the other Cullens had come out when the noised was heard, Alice was missing, she probably were taking Jessica and Mike out of harms way. Carlisle and Emmett had begun to attack the two largest wolves while Edward and Jasper attacked grant and the black wolf. Esme and Rosalie had begun to run after Bella who fled as soon as they came out the house. Jacob stayed where he was and watched everyone fight; he didn't know what to do. He watched as Grant bit into Edward's shoulder, the bite usually would not affect Edward but something was different about this bite. When he was bitten, the marks left began to work its way down Edward's arm. It seemed as though it was making him weak.

"Edward, are you ok?" Jake asked him as he rushed to his side.

"No, it's I don't know it's like my arm is on fire."

Grant now changed back to his human form.

"You see, my wolf is special. He has in him the ability to slowly kill a vampire with out going through all the hassle and the only way I will reverse the effect will be if you come back to me."

Jacob thought for a moment. He looked into the golden eyes of his now husband. He had to save him, no matter the cost.

"I will come with you. Just save him first." Grant chuckled and with a bite of his mortal teeth, reversed the effect done by the wolf.

"We will be so happy." Grant said as he held Jacob close to him.

**Expected a happy ending? Yeah well too bad, they aren't going to be happy and that's for the fact that Jake's ex lover is back. I don't if this whole section will revolve around grant and Jacob or not. We will see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. In this one expect some unexpected twists. I want to thank Johari for reviewing the last chapter. **

Edward could not believe this. Everything that he and Jacob had gone through to stay together had ended in a single day al with the return of Jacob's first lover. After Jake and that guy left, Esme and Rosalie had returned with a very flustered looking Bella. Now Edward was never the violent type, nor was he the type to kill or hurt someone. But Bella had ruined his life and he couldn't handle that. He snapped her neck with one fluid movement. None of the Cullens had said a word, all knew why he did it, and they just went into the house to plan on how to get Jacob back. Jacob had only been gone from the Cullen estate for only three weeks but it seemed like years he had been gone. Alice weren't her typical vivacious self, Rosalie was depressed, Carlisle hadn't spoken a word nor had Jasper. Esme kept herself busy in the kitchen, cooking nonstop for no reason. Emmett had gone out in the forest to do who knows what and Edward; Edward just stared off into space. Over at the Sino reservation, Jacob had been confined to a room in Grant's house. The room was huge and Jacob had every opportunity to escape but he didn't. He knew if he did that grant would kill Edward. Grant had taken away Jacob's cell phone so he couldn't call any of his "Family." Many of Grant's tribe had came and gone the days he stayed there. All were so cruel to him, all except for one. The one guy that was nice to Jake he was at least sixteen. He hadn't changed yet and Jake was grateful. If he changed, Jake feared that he would become like all the other shifters. His name was Gregory. Gregory like Jake had been seduced by Grant and then abandoned. But grant had come back for him days after he left. For the last three hours of the third week they were in these two had become very good friends. Grant had gone out to collect some things for Jake. He knew that Jake needed to feed and so he began to find the necessities for a vampire.

"Hey Jake, I know about your husband. And I also know that you must really want to call him." Gregory announced after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah I do. But I don't have my phone." Jake said gloomily.

"Yes but I have mine." Gregory handed Jake his phone. Jake was very happy about this and quickly dialed Edward's phone number. It rang twice before Edward picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a very Emo voice said.

"Edward? Sweetheart it's me Jake."

"Stop lying. Who ever this is this isn't funny." And Edward hanged up.

''Everything ok?" Gregory asked.

"He hung up on me. Why would he do that?" Jake asked. Gregory just shrugged his shoulders before leaving the room, moments later Grant entered the room. Jacob had forgotten to give Gregory back the phone and Grant saw it.

"I see you made a call to your friend." He snarked. "And I see that he didn't believe it was you."

"Yes, I don't know why."

"Well, you see Jake. I planned something. I told Edward that you ended up killing your self after you got here."

Jake looked at him. "You see if I die Edward dies. Do you not realize that?" Jake said.

"Yes I know, but I had a note in your exact handwriting saying that you were going to kill yourself and that your last dying wish would be for him to move on, not to kill himself. He respected that dying wish." Grant finished. Jake could not believe his ears. Grant faked his death and Edward assumed that he was dead.

"You're evil you know that?" Jake said.

"I know I am."

Edward had been stuck in his room ever since he found out that Jake had killed himself. At first Edward didn't believe it. There was no way that he could or would do that but Grant told him that he befriended a young wolf there that would have gladly put him out of his misery. Grant had a letter written in Jake's handwriting saying that he was going to kill himself but he wants Edward to move on with his life. That's when Edward wanted to go to the Volturi but he respected Jake's last dying wish. Alice couldn't see Jake in her visions. That's how they truly knew he was dead. So when he got that phone call from someone claiming to be Jake, he was highly upset. Why would someone play a joke on him as to be his dead lover? Everyone in the Cullen household had been in the slumps for weeks now. No one was happy again. Another week had gone by and Alice thought that it would be nice to have a memorial service for Jake. Edward wasn't up for it. He didn't want to do it. It would have just bought back good memories for him and the fact that he will never see him again. Everyone else was willing to do it and they tried to convince Edward but it didn't work. Edward told them that they could do what ever they want. He instead went to his old town while they had the memorial service. Forks looked completely different to him now. Everything about that little town somehow reminded him of Jake. He went by his old High school. School had ended and the kids were leaving. He saw one girl; she looked like Jake in his eyes. Her smile was even the same as his; she was packing her backpack back after some stuff fell out and he had a flashback to when he saw Bella like this. A car gone out of control and could have killed her if Edward hadn't saved her. He didn't know why but it was like if she would have died, he would have lost Jake again. The girl had fainted and Edward left. Once in his car he called Alice who already knew.

"Edward, don't. Remember Jake." She said.

"Alice, Jake is gone. He wants me to move on. And this girl, it's like I have a part of him back. Do you know who she is?"

"Actually I managed to get something in her future. But don't Edward, she's part Quileute. You can't be with another Quileute."

"Alice do you know her name?"

"Yes, it's Rebecca Black."

"Black?" Edward asked.

"I saw her at the hospital talking to Billy Black. She called him dad."

"So she's Jake's sister." He said to himself. Edward rushed to the hospital to see if the one part that he still had of Jake was ok. She apparently was as for she was leaving with her dad.

"Dad, I'll be fine." She said.

"See, this is why I wanted you to stay with me on the Rez instead of with your mother. I already lost my son; I don't want to lose you too."

"Dad, you won't. But you should call my mom and talk to her. I know she misses talking to you."

Billy nodded and headed out the door to make the call. Rebecca caught sight of Edward.

"Hi" she said. "Um, I want to thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Billy Black is your father?''

"Yes, he's over protective though after my brother killed himself. Hi, I'm Rebecca."

"I'm Edward."

"Edward? You dated Jake right?'' she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know why he killed himself? Dad won't tell me anything."

"I don't really know." He lied.

Jake had to get out of this house. He tried everything to get out but nothing worked. He hadn't seen Gregory in a while and worried if he was ok. Grant had begun to stay in the room with him for a couple hours and he hated it. It was the worst he had ever experienced.

It had been three months before Edward returned to Canada. But he weren't alone. Oh no, he bought along with him his new girlfriend. Rebecca Black. Even though she was Jake's sister, his blood, No one liked her not even Carlisle, Esme or Sweet Alice. For some reason she just didn't sit right with them. Rebecca tried becoming friends with Alice, the one person besides Edward that she felt to truly know more about her brother. Alice didn't want to be friends with her. She didn't even want to giver her chance. They sat in the living room whole Rebecca was sleeping in Jake and Edward's room. Once again the phone rang. Edward refused to answer it again and so Alice did.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is Gregory. I'm part of Grant's tribe. Before you hang up listen. Jake, he isn't dead. Grant faked his death. Please just believe me." He hung up the phone. And so did Alice. Edward had left and so Alice decided that she wouldn't tell him, not till she found where Jake was being held and bring him home. If Edward still didn't want Jake then and wanted his sister then that was fine with her. She and Jasper would just have to be the other part of Jake's soul that Edward once occupied.

**Didn't see that coming I bet. I plan one more chapter for this installment and I might have it where it's the end of Jakeward and probably the beginning of something new. Who knows what will happen? We will have to see won't we? **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter in the story Sun and Moon. And sadly the last. These installments are only going to consist of three chapters so I hope that you enjoy them.**

**Warning: I wrote a lot more Lemon than I usually do in a story. **

Alice had received another call from Gregory. He met Alice in Forks. She found that Grant was holding Jake hostage in his house on a Rez outside of Washington. It wasn't too far from Forks and they could be there in about a second if they ran. Grant and the rest of his tribe would be out for at least three hours hunting. They had plenty of time to get in and get Jake out. Alice crept up the stairs that led to the house as Gregory watched guard. She could sense him in the first room on the left and opened the door. She saw Jake looking out the window.

"Jake?" her tiny voice said. Jake turned around and his eyes widened.

"Alice?" he asked. It was hard to believe that she was here.

"Yes Jake. It's me. Look we need to go." She said.

"Ok, let's go." He said.

When they made it back to Canada, every one in the household was incredibly content. Jasper and Emmett were the first ones to see Jake come through those doors and they were incredibly happy. Esme soon came out with some cleaning supplies and when she saw Jake she dropped everything that she was holding and hugged him. Carlisle was still at the hospital and would not be home for a while. No one had told Jake about Edward. When he ran upstairs to their room, he caught Edward coming out their room. Edward saw him and nearly, if he could would have fainted.

"Jake?" he whispered. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not dead."

Jake went to hug him but Edward pushed him away. He couldn't, he had Rebecca now. But the love of his life, his Husband was back in his. But he couldn't hurt Rebecca. He couldn't hurt Jake either.

"What's the matter?"

"I…I've moved on Jake. There is someone new and we are in love. I'm sorry Jake."

"Edward, you can't be serious. We love eachother. Edward, please just don't do this to me."

"I'm so sorry Jake."

Jake was infuriated now. He couldn't believe his ears, the guy he was so uncontrollably, unconditionally irrevocably in love with had moved on.

"Get out." Jake said.

"What?"

"I said get out."

"Jake I bought this house." Edward reminded him. Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. Edward bought up the "I'm Rich." Card.

"Fine, I'll leave." Jake said.

"Jake…."

"Don't call me Jake. You lost that privilege."

"Please, don't leave I'm sorry."

"Edward, just leave me alone. You made your choice I understand."

Jake went downstairs where Alice and the rest of the Cullens were standing. Rosalie went over to Jake and hugged him close to her. Edward came down moments later.

"I'm leaving with him." Alice said. "So is Jasper. Esme and Carlisle said they'd stay here for a while and then meet up with us later. Rose and Em will be going as well. Sorry Edward, but you have made your choice."

"Alice, please don't make him leave. Please make him stay."

"And what Edward? Make him stay so he can play third wheel to you and his sister?"

"What? Rebecca? Edward's dating my sister?"

"I'm so sorry Jake." Alice said.

"That's it, I want to go."

"Jake, please listen to me. I still love you."

"But you love my sister more?"

"Yes- I mean no- I mean Jake please can we talk?"

"About what Edward? You made it clear that you don't love me anymore so I'm done."

Jake took off his wedding ring and threw it at Edward who hastily picked it up. He handed it back to Jake but he pushed it back.

"No, you don't love me anymore. If you did I would not be standing here right now. We would be upstairs right now."

"Jake"

"Don't just don't ok?"

Jake turned and left, the other Cullens following behind him.

A month has passed since that day. Over that period, Jake and Jasper had gotten closer. Alice saw this in her vision. She saw that Jasper would make Jake very happy so who were she to stand in the way of that? But Jake knew what was happening and told Alice that they could share Jasper. It wouldn't be weird Jake said and Alice said that it's Jake and Jasper that she saw in their future. She was going to be happy with someone new; Jasper wasn't her soul mate after all. And Edward weren't Jake she told him. What she saw in the future was Jake and Jasper and her and some guy named Garrett and Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen in Jake's future. Alice and Jasper had gone out hunting in the little place that they found outside of Canada; Rosalie and Emmett had gone shopping. Carlisle and Esme had finally moved in with them and now the family was complete. Jake was home alone. He was reading a newspaper when his phone rang. He didn't check the caller id all he did was just answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Jake? Jake it's me Edward." _

"What do you want Edward?"

"_Can I come and see you?" _

"No, ok I'm happy now. And you're happy so can you just leave me alone?"

"_No, you can't be happy unless you are with me."_ Edward caught himself, he hadn't meant to say that but that is the way it sounded. _"I didn't mean for it to sound like that." _

"Wow Edward, you truly believe that I can't be happy unless I am with you? Sorry dude but I am happy, with your brother."

"_My brother?" _

"Yes I and Jasper am an item."

"_What about Alice? I bet she isn't too thrilled." _

"She actually pushed us to be together. I didn't want to break them up but she said that it had to happen if I want to be happy. So I'm dating Jasper now."

"_I still love you can't you get that?"_

"Edward, you are with my sister. You can't have it both ways baby."

"_Why not and wait, did you just call me Baby?"_ Jake could see the smirk appearing across his face.

"That was an accident so just don't take it personal. I love Jasper now. I never thought that I would. I seen him as a brother but now I see him as something more. Our love is growing faster than when I was with you Edward. Our hearts are now one and I am he and he is me and we are together."

"_Jake, if I dump your sister will you come back to me?"_ Edward asked.

"Don't do it. Alice told me how much she loves you. You should just let me go and be happy."

"_Please, I will only be happy if I can have you back with me." _

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear that those first few days but Edward I'm so sorry. We can't be together anymore." Jake hung up the phone and turned back to his paper. For the first time, a vampire actually cried. He didn't think that it was possible. Carlisle told him that only a special set of vampires can still possess the ability to cry and Jake saw that he could. He wanted to be with Edward but he wanted his sister to be happy as well. He moved on. He had Jasper now, the most wonderful of the Cullens he had ever known besides Edward. He sat there when they came home. As soon as he saw Jasper he grabbed his hand and led him to the upstairs bedroom. Jacob locked the door behind them and began to kiss Jasper. He kept thinking to himself _this is Jasper, not Edward. I love Jasper not Edward. These lips are Jasper's not Edward's, these eyes, those golden eyes are the same but Jasper's are the ones I love. _

Jasper pulled from the kiss and stared at Jacob.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just think that it's time we consummate our relationship."

"Are you sure about this?"

Jake just kissed him again and pushed him onto the bed. He straddled Jasper and removed Jasper's shirt. He then removed Jasper's jeans and boxers. He was already erect from just the kissing they did. As Jake attacked Jasper's erection, thoughts of him and Edward appeared in his mind. He wanted so much to be with Edward right now but he had Jasper now. Jake was kissing the tip of Jasper's cock and Jasper began to moan, that's when Jake retrieved a pillow from the bed and handing it to Jasper.

"Any sounds you make, you make in this pillow. Do you understand me?"

Jasper just nodded. Jake now took the head of Jasper's cock and licked the slit of it. He could already taste the salty pre-cum that was coming out of Jasper. Jake released Jasper's cock and he groaned. Jake just smiled as he took off all his clothes. He exposed his hardened member to Jasper who took it into his mouth before Jake could move. Jasper was like a pro at this. Everything that he did was so professional. The licking of his cock and then the biting that he did, most of it reminded him of how Edward use to suck his cock when they would go to the movies. Jake took his cock out of Jasper's mouth and turned Jasper onto his stomach. He licked two of his fingers and inserted them into Jasper's puckering hole. He scissored him open enough so that he could make room for his enormous cock but not before fingering him. He moved his fingers in and out of Jasper at such a rate that it left Jasper seeing stars. He hit that spot that made both him and Jake scream. Jake removed his fingers and put his mouth there. He licked the hole of Jasper's ass and then he tongued fucked him. Jake took his cock in his hand and began to pump himself to allow his cum to spill out. When it did, he smeared the cum over along the base of his cock and the placed his cock inside of Jasper. It went smoothly in. he thrusted in and out of him, Jasper wasn't in the room with Jake, but yet Edward was. He thrusted one last time inside of Jasper before he came inside of Jasper. He turned Jasper back over and sucked his cock. He sucks so hard that Jasper came in Jake's mouth. He swallowed the cum and looked at Jasper. All he saw was Edward.

___________________________________________________________________________-

Jake went hunting. Jasper offered to tag along but he said that he needed to be alone for this. He rushed to his old house. He sensed that his sister had left the house and the only person in the house was Edward. He went to the door but before he could open the door, Edward had already done it.

"She's gone." He said. "She overheard our conversation and left."

"When I had sex with Jasper, you were all I could think of Edward. His cum tasted like yours, the way he sucked my cock was the same way that you use to." Jake said.

"You mean like this?" Edward dropped to his knees and unzipped Jacob's pants. He pulled out Jake's still hard cock and put it in his mouth. Jake grabbed his hair as Edward was bobbing back and forth. He bit down on Jake's cock and Jake screamed. Edward stood up and that's when Jake grabbed him, pushed him against the wall; pulled down his pants and put his cock inside of Edward's puckering hole. Edward screamed out in pain since there wasn't any lube or cum to smooth everything out. He moved in and out of Edward who had now grabbed his own cock and was playing with himself. Jake removed his hands and grabbed Edward's cock and pumped him. He ran his hand over the slit of the cock and that's when he felt the cum on Edward's cock. He pulled out and turned Edward over and sucked his cock. He let the cum run down his cheek. It was hot and steamy, different from Jasper's.

"Edward, I missed you. I missed this."

"Then come back to me, stay here."

"I can't. I'm with Jasper."

"So what was this?"

"I don't know Edward. I still need some thinking to do about us and about me and Jasper. I love you both. I got it. Edward come back with me."

"What?"

"Come back to the house with me. She's gone right?"

"Yes, but I don't think that they will accept me back."

"They will have to, they are you're family."

The house was dark when the two vampires arrived. Alice was the only one in the living room when they came in the house.

"I know what you did Jake." She spoke.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I told Jasper, he forgives you. He said that he's willing to make things work with you and Edward. In other words he's willing to be in love with Edward as well."

"Really he said that?"

"Of course, he's a real catch you know." She left out the room and seconds Jasper was down stairs. He hugged Jacob and kissed him. He hugged Edward and kissed him as well. The three of them hugged, this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship as the three guys went up to their room not knowing the danger that was lurking outside.

**A good ending to a great installment, I hope that you enjoyed it. And I know, a Jake/Jasper/Edward paring. I didn't see that coming and I wrote the story. So I hope that you review and maybe if I get a good amount of reviews I will post another installment. **


End file.
